


Excuse Me Sir, Do You Have Time To Talk About Our Lord Saviour, Robbie Reyes

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Robbie are a pair now, F/M, Fluff, alternative universe, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy knew a tight, dark and bad situation when she saw one





	Excuse Me Sir, Do You Have Time To Talk About Our Lord Saviour, Robbie Reyes

Daisy knew a tight, dark and bad situation when she saw one. And she had seen too many in her young years as a SHIELD Agent. Being locked in a room that can wipe powers. Never a good situation. Having the lights out. Definitely in the dark. No room to move. Nice and unfortunately tight. It was one of those moments that makes you reflect on who you are as a person and an agent.

For Daisy, this reflection equalled one thing only: Fight hard and try not dying.

Arms raised, she hoped her abilities were like a gun, locked and loaded ready to fire. She turned and saw nothing. Not because of the lack of lights, but because there was physically nothing there.

That was even worse than before.

_For Fuck Sake, she is going to kill Robbie for this whole thing._

She wanted to spend the night, eating thai food while pretending to watch TV instead of making out like a normal ass couple. But no, he got wind of shit going on down south and dragged her along.

_It will be fun, _he said.

_No one will die, _he said.

He lied, said she.

Asshole.

Daisy shook thoughts from the front of her mind, right now was not the time to be planning her partners death. That would come later if her own possibly pending death did not impede her. She turned corners with her back to the walls and tried to retrace her steps that lead her in here in the first place.

“Lady, you got three more steps until I shoot.”

_Damnit. _

She turned, arms raised and ready to fire towards the five guns aimed at her from the one being.

“Handy.”  


The being did not look impressed with her quick wit. It was a shame it was wasted on him and him alone. Though, a small soft, barely audible, chuckle made her reconsider both that thought and the thought of murdering her partner.

“Before you shoot, good being, do you have time to talk about our lord saviour Jesus Christ?”

The being looked at her confused and unamused.

“No.”

“No? Then what about the devil?”

The being would have looked even more confused had it not been for the fact that Robbie appeared and turned him, and his guns, to ash.

“Nice save.”

Daisy smiled over at him rolling his eyes at her while stepping over the ashed being.

“Really? Lord Saviour?”

Daisy kissed him slow.

“It worked didn’t it?”

Robbie smiled and kissed her back once more. Not before getting in the last word.

_“Always.” _


End file.
